A Different Choice
by MissSpitfire
Summary: What if Damon hadn't chosen to desiccate, what if Bonnie had caused him to see how selfish he was being?


Damon looked at the two caskets, one held the woman he had given his heart to, the one person who was good for him. The one woman who he had been so desperate to start a life with, so desperate that he had been willing to give up his vampirism and be human so the two could live out a normal life. So the two could begin a family and grow old together. The woman who had been placed under a sleeping beauty spell and she wouldn't wake for another sixty to seventy years, not until her best friend Bonnie Bennett died.

The vampire's eyes moved over to the other casket, the empty pine box that waited patiently for him to enter and begin the process off desiccating. To spend the next several decades in solitude until his true love woke up and they were reunited again.

However as his eyes looked over the caskets he couldn't help the way his thoughts wandered. What if he chose to live? Bonnie had been telling him for months that it had been what Elena had wanted maybe he could try. Only moments ago he had been face to face with Bonnie Bennett, she had been standing with tears streaming down her face telling him how much his choice was hurting her. It cut him up to see her like that. She had been nothing more than amazing o him. She had been the one to get him out of so many situations. When the two had been stuck in the prison world with the sociopathic Kai Parker it had been her who had sacrificed herself to make sure he got back to Elena. She had also been the one to get him out of the cell he had been trapped in with a turning Tyler Lockwood.

This was how he was repaying her and her friendship? He was going to spend the rest of her life sealed away in a coffin. Never to see her again and never to properly says goodbye to her. Heaving a sigh he fought the internal battle whether or not to go through with what he had started or to choose another path. Whether to say goodbye to his human friends, in letter format or to live, to go on, no matter how hard it is, to see out the lives of his friends and then when the day comes be reunited with Elena.

He came to his decision rather quickly, reaching out a hand he placed it on top of the coffin where Elena lay.

"I choose life Elena, I will do everything you wanted me to do… or at least try. Even though I know it is going to hurt like a bitch. I need to respect your wishes, I need to try. Also how much of a dick would I be to leave behind our friends." he bent down and pressed a kiss to the pine. "I will see you soon though." with that he turned and left the shipping container pulling the door down and walking into the night. "BONNIE!" he called out as he picked up his speed running though the night.

He came to a stop when he found her, she was seated on a fallen tree her face buried in her hands as sobs fell from her lips. "Oh Bonbon," he sighed walking over to her and kneeling down in front of her.

"I thought you…" she began her hands falling from her face as her green eyes locked with his, so many emotions flashing through them.

"Believe me I was going to…" he began reaching out a hand a wiping the tears from her face, "but what kind of person chooses that over his best friend? I'm so sorry Bonnie. I am selfish… it wasn't until you confronted me that I realised how much of a dick I was being, especially after everything you have done for me, everything we have been through together. You mean so much to me Bonbon, I may not show it but you do! Ever since Elena has been gone you have been the one constant in my life. If it wasn't for you I am pretty sure I would be Werewolf food… Along with other things." Damon paused taking a deep breath. "I am going to try Bonnie. I am going to try and live out the next sixty, seventy years however long, without Elena. I am going to repay you for everything you have done for me… I ask one small favour though."

"And what would that be?" Bonnie asked sniffling.

"Don't leave me, don't you dare think about walking out on me, even when I am at my darkest pull me out. It's what Elena would want… I think…"

"Damon," the witch spoke up her hand grabbing his shoulder tightly. "I am not leaving any time soon. I promise I will pull you out. I promise when you are being a dick, when you think the unthinkable I will stand beside you. I will stand beside you until Elena can." A feeling of relief and happiness washed over the dark haired vampire and he pulled the young witch into a tight embrace.

"I love you Bonnie Bennett," and he meant it. He did love her, the same way Elena and Caroline do.

 _ **A/N: Hello there, so I got hit with an idea for a quick**_ _ **one shot based off episode 15 in season 7 where instead of Damon desiccating he choices to live... due to Bonnie... because we all know I am a Bamon shipper at heart... and I also love their friendship and everything they do for one and other.**_

 _ **Anyway till next time**_

 _ **Cheers :)**_


End file.
